totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nieszczęście w szczęściu
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 9 Bobbie : Witam was moi zawodnicy , dzisiaj zrobię na was wrażenie. Zacznę mieszać w tej grze izobaczę , jak mi to wyjdzie. Hahaha , zobaczcie mnie i podziwiajcie w akcji Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń Miasto , blisko wieżowca Rzekomo , zmęczona veneida ucieka w stonę wieżowca. Mówi do mikrofalówki , którą wyciągneła . '''Veneida : Ratuj .. Cięszko ranna wchodzi do budynku .. Drawn : Tutaj cię mam .. Veneida : '''Nie uciekniesz teraz.. '''Fabiusz : Już się robi ! Veneida wskakuje w komodę , nagle drzwi się zamykają i zostają zamknięte na styk. Lebrik i Drawn są na zewnątrz. Fabiusz : Teraz moja kolej .. Veneida : Zgadza się , pobaw sie z tym akrobata , ja zajmę się chirurginą .. Góry , blisko jaskini Naomi : I co teraz mi zrobisz ? Jesteś słaba . Penelope : '''Nie mam pojęcia , ale jak coś wymyśle to dam ci znać .. '''Naomi : Nie igraj ze mną . Zdenerwowana , odwróciła głowę Penelope : Dobrze , maluszku.. Naomi jest coraz bardziej zła , przybliża kryształ do szyi Penelope . Jolie wzywa swojego orła , wyjmuje pazury Miriam , zakłada je i szykuje się do walki . Penelope : Miriam .. Nie .. Nagle zamarła , zaczęła myśleć i nieco niedobrze się jej zrobiło Jolie : 'Poznajesz je .. Hahaha , więc zobaczymy jak sobie poradzi twój chłopak ! ''J''olie ''rusza niczym lwica na polowanie , atakuje Quana , ten łatwo ją omija i uderza włócznią . 'Quan : '''Nie sądziłaś ,ze frontalny atak nie wypali . '''Jolie ; '''Nie sądziłam ,ze nabierzesz się na to ! ''Nagle pod nogami Quana widać mrówki , które go chcą atakować. 'Quan : '''Siła natury , przeciw mnie .. ''Nagle wybija się w powietrze i szybkim ruchem przeskakuje Jolie i odpycha Naomi , Jolie , szybko podbiega , ma zadać cios Quanowi w plecy , ale nagle Penelope osłania go .. 'Quan : '''Penelope , powiedz coś .. proszę .. ''Jolie atakuje dalej .. Quan dzielnie macha włócznią i wykonuje niezwykłe wariacje .. 'Quan : '''Cios węża ! ''Nagle w jego oczach widać zażartą determinację i ściska ją po czym rzuca w Jolie , ale chybia .. '''Jolie : Hahaha ! Co to miało być . Obraca się za siebie , nagle widać , jak włócznia zawraca w jej stronę i przebija jej ramię, zaczyna krwawić , Quan chwyta za nią z powrotem. Jolie : '''Ty !! ''Nagle atmosfera robi się dziwna '' '''Naomi : '''Nie , ona nie może zginąć … '''Quan : Obudź się .. Otwiera oczy i mówi .. Penelope : '''Wybacz , mi , mimo wszystko , za krótko mnie trenowałeś , zawsze zapamiętam cię w moim sercu . Widać ciągle jestem słaba .. '''Quan : '''Wiesz ,że cię pokochałem .. Proszę nie odchodź .. '''Penelope ; To będzie mój podarunek dla ciebie .. Nagle Naomi biegnie zaatakować Quana , nagle szybko staje z jego rąk i chroni go przed atakiem Naomi . Penelope : Żegnaj , naprawdę dałeś mi szczęście jakiego nigdy nie zaznam więcej. Uważaj na siebie . Nagle nieprzytomna pada w jego ramiona , oj ją tuli i krzyczy na cały głos Penelope ..Po tym wstaje i spogląda na ranną Jolie . Quan : 'Masz o nas takie złe zdanie . Mylisz się , jeśli naprawdę w to wierzysz ! ''Chwyta z całych sił za włócznię i przebija jej czaszkę , Naomi drętwieje ze strachu . Wyciąga z jej głowy włócznię , obraca się i celuje w Naomi … '''Quan : Wynoś się , jeśli nie chcesz tez tak skończyć Naomi : 'Nie , jak tak mogłeś , nie wiesz kim dla mnie ona była ! '''Quan : '''Straciłaś kogoś na kim równie ci zależało , wynosisz się , czy dalej walczysz ?? ''Bez chwili namysłu Naomi chwyciła za zwłoki Jolie i razem z nimi zbiegła na dół .. '''Quan : Wybacz ,że cię nie ochroniłem .. Kładzie ją na ziemię , układa jej ciało. Podchodzi do jaskini , zrywa kwiaty , wkłada w jej dłoń i całuje ją w policzek , po czym odchodzi do jaskini i zaczyna pakować swoje rzeczy . Naomi : '''Myśli ,że tak łatwo się mnie pozbędzie. Poczekam do mroku i go poobserwuje. Jolie , przepraszam. Zawiodłam siebie i mój lud . Zemszczę się na nim zobaczysz ! '''Jolie : Nic się nie stało , malutka , ja i tak bede się tobą opiekowała .. , Ale trafił w mój czuły , punt i czuję się dziwnie chora .. Prosze Arthu , zostań i opiekuj się nią .. Orzeł siada na ramię Naomi i ją tuli .. Naomi : 'Dziękuje ... ''Jolie , zamyka oczy i widać , że coś się jej stało , rana była zbyt głeboka i zostałą czymś zakażona . Zaczyna płakać .. 'Jolie : '''Wybacz ... Dżungla , okolice rozwalonego domku .. '''Tiara : '''Coś ty zrobił .. '''Lee Sin : '''To co było konieczne , a teraz .. ''Chwyta Tiarę za szyję . 'Lee Sin : '''Powiedz mi co możesz mi rzekomo zaoferować za swoje życie .. ''T''iara ''dusi się coraz mocniej , ale wyjękuję .. '''Tiara : Mogę ci pomóc opanować ten wachlarz .. Lee Sin : Bzdura ! To ma być twoja pomoc ! Tiara : 'Nie wiesz z czym igrasz .. ta technologia , to nie dla twojego poziomu .. ''Lee Sin dusi ją mocniej , aż rzuca nią w jezioro . Ona odzyskuje czucie . '''Lee Sin : '''Jesteś żałosna , taka inteligentna , a taka głupia. '''Tiara ; '''Okaże się jeszcze … '''Lee Sin : Jeśli przeżyjesz . Tiara próbuje dopłynąć na brzeg resztami sił , a Sin zakłada kaptur i szybko znika z krzakach , biegnie w stronę miasta. Lee Sin : Nie wie , co ja knuję . Veneida , wracam do ciebie i to z niespodzianką .. Uśmiecha się .. Wieżowiec , parter Veneida : 'Tylko na to was stać ! '''Drawn : '''My nie uciekamy jak tchórze ! '''Lebrik : '''Pożałujesz tego ! ''Coraz wolniej biegną .. 'Drawn : '''Stój ''Wysuwa rękę , a Lebrik zatrzymuje się .. '''Drawn : To jej teren , to musi być pułapka . Lebrik : Puszczaj mnie , ja tam idę .. Drawn : Poczekaj , też chcę krwi ale .. Bez wahania , wchodzi do wieżowca. Drawn biegnie za nim , ale drzwi się zamykają . Podbiega i wali w nie .. Drawn : Idioto , wpuść mnie ! Lebrik : 'To nie twoja zemsta , tylko moja. Zapłaci mi co zrobiła z moim bratem ! ''Biegnie po schodach w górę , żeby dogonić Veneidę . Ta jednak schowała się w cieniu kąta i wychodzi z niego . Wyjmuje krótkofalówkę . '''Veneida ; Biegnie w twoją stronę , zaopiekuj się nim . Tymczasem na drugim piętrze Fabiusz ; Możesz być spokojna , zajmę się nim . Fabiusz , stoi w nowej , znacznie lepszej zbroi z dwa razy większym ostrzem , które dzierży i oczekuje na nadejście Lebrika W tym samym czasie , Veneida zbiega do podziemi Na zewnątrz , miasto , zapada wieczór Drawn ; 'Musze coś wymyślić .. Mam ! ''Wyciąga nóż i bawi zamkiem , ale wyłamuje się .. '''Drawn : Głupie noże , musze cos wymyślić.. Zaraz .. budynek obok . Rozmyśla , wpada na pomysł ! Drawn : 'Ten budynek i przejście pod ziemią . To moja szansa . ''Biegnie w stronę niewielkiego bloku , naprzeciwko wieżowca. Stara się otworzyć drzwi i mu to wychodzi. Wchodzi do środka , ale nagle przygasa światło . '''Drawn : Latarki , o są tam .. Veneida : 'Uważaj na siebie .. ''Drawn nagle się obraca , a przed jego twarzą wisi Veneida .. '''Veneida : Zabawimy się teraz .. Chwyta za nóź i przecina linę , ale Veneida wskakuje mu na ramiona i odbija się od ściany .. Veneida : '''Słabo ci idzie . '''Drawn : Nie igraj ze mną , jeszcze ci pokaże . Veneida : 'Doktorku , denerwujesz się . '''Drawn ': Ekscytuje się , że pokroję twoje zwłoki ! 'Veneida : '''Nie masz czym .. Poza tym pobawimy się ze sobą . Tylko ty i ja ! '''Drawn : '''Przestań ''Drawn lekko zdezorientowany krąży między półkami , nagle nadeptuje na linę .. i wyskakują szpikulce , on odskakuje . '''Drawn : Uff .. Z tyłu Veneida go atakuje i odpycha , po czym się na niego rzuca i wycina mu znamię … Drawn : 'Złaź ze mnie ! ''Wyciąga nóź z rękawa , ona robi unik i odskakuje . Podnosi się i wstaje i dziwnie zauroczonym szyderczym wzrokiem patrzy się na niego . 'Veneida : '''Zmuszę cię do zabawy czy tego chcesz czy nie ! '''Drawn ; '''Zobaczymy ! ''Nagle obraz znika .. Góry , jaskinia i okolice Quan siedzi na łóżku i wciąż przezywa jej utratę , nagle wstaje i widzi Naomi zza swojego otworu .. '''Quan ; Co ja powinienem zrobić , straciłem bliską mi osobę .. , a ta mała dziewczyna została sama . Zemsta to nie ścieżka wojownika , to prosta droga do zatracenia .. Naomi podsłuchuje co on mówi i jest zasmucona . Po czym odchodzi od drzwi i ucieka , nagle isę przewraca i spada na deskę i zlatuje z gór .. Naomi : 'Ołooo ! Jaka jazda.. Co ja zrobiłam .. Jeee ! ''Naomi sprytnie omija wszystkie przeszkody , aż w końcu ląduje na dole .. 'Naomi : '''Pierwsze co zrobię , to znajdę rzeczy do przetrwania. Zostałam sama .. ''Tymczasem u Quana '''Quan ; Chyba pojechała na dół . Tez chyba już opuszczę to miejsce … Nagle ktoś podchodzi .. Quan ; Kim ty jesteś ! Bobbie : 'Witaj Quan , przyciągnąłeś moją uwagę .. '''Quan ': Zaraz .. Bobbie , to ty .. Agrr .. Z wściekłością chce się rzucić na niego , ale to mu się nie udaje , Bobbie usypia go .. '''Bobbie ; To tak dla mnie .. zobaczymy jak to zadziała. W końcu coś trzeba rozkręcić . Wyciąga strzykawkę i wstrzykuję coś w Quana , oraz przecina mu szyję i kładzie mu jakiś dziwny nadajnik . Rana dziwnie szybko się goi . Bobbie : 'Więc to naprawdę działa . kto by pomyślał . ''Patrzy w niebo . 'Bobbie : '''Aż się cieszę tym co się stanie niedługo . Na razie opuszczę cię , musze iść zobaczyć do innego zawodnika .. Do zobaczenia .. ''Pięć minut później … '''Quan ; Uhh , chyba zasnąłem . Nic nie pamiętam … Patrzy na ciało Penelope i zupełnie go nie zrusza .. 'Quan : '''Chyba ją zabiłem . Nie wiem co mną kierowało , ale .. Oj , moja szyja mnie boli .. ''Podchodzi do niej na moment .. 'Quan : '''Skąd ja ją kojarzę .. Nie pamiętam .. muszę stad iść .. ''Bierze swoje rzeczy i idzie w stronę dżungli .. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki